Dragon Ball: Legacy
by Slojoe903
Summary: Witness the Legacy. This is the Legacy.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to New Satan City!

Dragon Ball: Legacy

Edited families of DBL:

Gohan and Videl

Oldest to Youngest

Children: Pan and Vince

Vegeta and Bulma

Children: Trunks, Bulla, Jak

Unknown and Unknown

Scarlet

Chapter 1: Welcome to New Satan City!

"Kaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaa aaaaameeeeeee!" yells Gohan as he teaches his son the move. "HAAAAAAA!" a beam of blue energy shoots into the sky. Meanwhile King Kai was watering his flowers when the beam nearly took his head off. "HEY! Gohan be careful! You almost killed me!" shouts an angry King Kai. "Sorry about that King Kai. I was just showing Vince the Kamehameha." apologizes Gohan. "Ok Vince, do you think you can do it this time?" asks Gohan "Yeah I think I got it." Replies Vince. "Ok I can do this." Vince says to himself as he puts his hands together in front of him. "Kaaaaaa" yells Vince as a ball of energy forms in his hands. "Meeeeee" as he pulls his hands closer and puts them at his side. "Haaaaaa" he charges the ball some more but his left foot shifts to the side instead of staying facing forward. "Meeeeee" Vince starts pushing the ball of energy forward. "Ok show time." Whispers Vince. "HAAAAAAAAA" screams Vince has he pushes the ball forward with all of his might. Instead of a beam of energy, the ball explodes in front of him, blowing Vince back a couple of yards. "Gaaaaah" exclaims Vince as he is sent flying into the river. Meanwhile, Vince's friends Jak and Scarlet arrive just in time to see him sent flying. "Uh oh" Says Jak as he runs to get his friend. "Wow, at least you got flying down." Goten says trying to keep the mood up. "I'll go get him," says Jak. "I'll go too." Scarlet says as they go looking for their friend.

"W-Why doesn't it work?" Vince thinks as he sits at the bottom of the river. "I had the stance right, what did I do wrong?" Vince sits on the bottom of the river while he notices something "Huh? The fish are swimming up the current. Something must be scaring them." As Vince starts swimming with the current. "Wow the currents strong today." Vince thinks to himself almost swimming off the waterfall "Whoa!" Vince exclaims when he sees a huge crater, letting in a huge amount of water. As Vince swims up, he senses a very faint power level. "Wow, somebodies alive in that crater?" Vince says as he surfaces. "What the?" exclaims Vince as a black orb begins to form a body. As he flies closer to the body, he realizes it is starting to look like him, only pitch black with bright yellow eyes. The copy of Vince just looks at him, and turns its head. After a minute or so of silence, the figure charges at Vince. He teleports behind the figure and elbows it in the back. The figure froze for a second, and then its eyes glowed and elbowed Vince in the stomach. As Vince tries to catch his breath, the figure was charging a Ki blast in its hands. "Oh no you don't!" yells Vince as he teleports behind it and rapidly punches and kicks it in the back and head. "Why isn't this guy taking any damage?" yells Vince. Just as he was about to land a final punch, the figure grabbed his right wrist and twisted it and threw him to the ground. "Man…it just broke my wrist. I can't even feel it." Vince says under his breath. "Guess I have no choice but to get help, but what will happen if I leave it? Wait maybe I should send a flare!" and Vince shoots multiple Ki blasts into the air in all directions.

"Hey Gohan where did Vince go?" asks Videl. "Huh? I don't know, Jak and Scarlet went looking for them and they didn't come back." Replies Gohan. "Maybe you should go looking for him." Says Videl as she starts cooking. "Your family's coming over later and Pan's coming back, we need Vince home." "Alright Videl, I'm going now." Replies Gohan as he starts heading out the door.

"Hey Jak did you see that?" asks Scarlet referring to the Ki Blasts that lit up the sky. "Yeah let's head there." Replies Jak as they head in the direction of the Ki blasts.

"Man, if I keep wasting Ki I won't be able to fight anymore." Vince says under his breath. The figure appears in front of Vince but he responds with a quick blast of Ki. The explosion was minor but it knocked the figure back. "Ok Ki blasts hurt it but not physical attacks." Vince says.

"There he is!" yells Scarlet and she nose dives to her friend. "Wait Scarlet! Oh never mind." Jak says. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" screams Scarlet as she blasts the figure. "Hey Scarlet and Jak!" Vince yells to his friends. "I got this Vince," Jak says as he rapidly punches the figure, which is still surprisingly still standing. "Wait no don't!" yells Vince as his friend attacks the figure repeatedly. Yet again the figure's eyes glow, and it counters a left kick, followed by throwing Jak behind it. "How come I can't hurt it?" asks Jak furious. "I was trying to tell you, you can't hurt it with physical attacks!" Vince shouts. "Ok then any ideas?" asks Scarlet. Before anybody could say anything, the figure split into two but the other one looked like Jak. "Great there are two of them now!" yells Jak as he fires Ki blasts at the copy of him. However, the copy just turned around and deflected the Ki blasts back at Jak. "Man this guy's fast!" exclaims Jak. "We need to get out of here." Vince says trying to get up, but he falls back down in pain. "Vince you're hurt!" exclaims Scarlet. "No I'm fine." Replies Vince, slowly getting up. The copy of him just tries to send him flying again, only to be intercepted by Scarlet with a quick punch to the face. However, like last time, the copy's eyes glowed and it countered Scarlet with a blow to the stomach, hard enough to knock the wind of her. The Vince copy just separated itself into a new form, which is starting to take form as Scarlet. "What? How?" Scarlet asks confused. With the three copies ready to strike down Scarlet, the copy of Jak throws its arms behind it and starts charging a yellow ball of energy in each hand. "Uh oh. This isn't good." Vince says worried. "Final…..FLA- the copy says before it is hit by a beam of blue energy." One down two to go" says Gohan in his Super Saiyan form. "Dad! You're here!" shouts Vince excited. "I saw the whole thing on my way here." Gohan informs Vince. "Come on I gotta get you three out of here. Here Vince" Gohan says as he tosses a Senzu bean at Vince. Vince quickly eats it, stands up, and then begins charging power. Jak does the same and soon, both of them turn Super Saiyan. "There's no way you can win now," Vince says confidently. "Jak, lower your power to equal mine, I have an idea." Jak responds with a quick nod and lowers his power level a little. Both boys begin preforming the Fusion Dance. The copies try to intercept by firing Ki blasts at them, but Scarlet and Gohan easily deflect them back. "FUUUUUUUSION! HAAAAAAAA!" both the boys shout as they begin to fuse together. "Hahaha. Now we cannot lose." The fusion says. "You now face the ultimate fusion, Zero!" shouts the fusion. The figures turn their heads then rush Zero. Zero counters with a well-timed mega Ki blast, blowing the copy of Scarlet back. "Wow do you think they can pull it off?" Scarlet asks Gohan. "Yeah they can as long as they don't make contact with the copies." Gohan replies shooting a blast of Ki at the Jak copy. The copies of Jak and Vince look at each other and preform the fusion dance. "Scarlet we gotta stop them!" shouts Gohan charging a Kamehameha. "I'm on it!" scarlet shouts back as she sends multiple blasts of Ki at the Jak and Vince copies, only to be intercepted by her own clone, who attempts to punch her again but Scarlet counters with uppercut. The copy is sent flying up. Scarlet flies up and continues her assault on her copy by rapidly punching and kicking it, finishing off with a punch powered by. Scarlet sent her copy flying, instead of chasing it she decided to regroup with Gohan and Zero. "Hey Scarlet, how'd you do that?" asks Zero as he shoots Ki at the copy of him. "Darn it looks like they fused." "I don't know, it was rushing toward Gohan and I countered it and noticed it felt pain, so I decided to hit it some more." Scarlet replies as she rushes the Zero copy. She begins to strike only, to find her strikes to go right through the copy's body, as if it is a mirage. "Hehehe, my turn." Says the copy as it rapidly punches Scarlet, followed by a powerful kick to her right arm, sending her flying toward the real Zero. Luckily, Zero catches her. "Are you ok Scarlet?" Zero asks. "I don't know, but my arm hurts like crazy." Scarlet replies spitting blood on the ground. Zero flies up and sets Scarlet down by the river. "Stay here, Gohan, and I will take care of this." Zero says as he flies back to the battle.

"Did I miss anything?" asks Zero. "Not much the copies are regrouping. Where's Scarlet?" asks Gohan. "I put her somewhere safe, she's fine." Zero replies ready to battle. The fusion of copies throws its arms back and charges yellow balls of energy again. The Scarlet copy rushes at Gohan and attempts to punch but is countered by Gohan. This is exactly what the copy wanted. It started to shift forms and its changes to look like Gohan. The copy of Gohan's eyes glowed and it countered Gohan and knocked him back into a tree.

"_Stay here where it's safe_." Scarlet mocks Zero. "Just because it broke my arm doesn't mean I'm useless!" shouts Scarlet. Scarlet flies up, "I'll show them." She mutters as she flies toward Gohan's house.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Enemy

Dragon Ball: Legacy

Chapter 2: New Enemy

"Mom, where's Dad and Vince?" asks Pan. "I don't know. Your father left a little while ago to look for him." Videl replies. "Well, I'm not waiting for them to get back." Says Goku as he gets up from the table. "Goku where are you going?" asks Chi-Chi. "I'm going to bring them back. If they are gone this long that must mean they are in trouble." Goku says taking his nice clothes off and putting his wristbands back on. "Man it feels good to be back in my Gi." Goku says relieved. "Father I'm coming with you." Goten says quickly rising from the table. "Me too!" Trunks says ready to do something. "Ok ready everybody?" asks Goku "Kakarot wait, my son is missing too I'm going with you." Vegeta says standing up and walking toward Goku. "Ok then let's go!" Goku says as they run out the door and take off. "I hope Goku can bring them back." Videl says worried about her son. "Mom its ok. Grandpa knows what he is doing. He'll bring them back for sure." Pan informs her mother trying to keep her happy.

"Ok Gohan, any bright ideas?" asks Zero as the copies advance forward. "Nope haven't got one." Gohan replies. "Well I do. I need you to distract them while I charge up. They take the most damage with Ki attacks." Zero says charging his power up. "I'll do my best." Gohan replies as he rushes to battle the clones. Whenever the Zero copy moves forward, Gohan sends a blast a Ki at it.

"Father Wait," Goten stops Goku. "Can you sense it? Somebodies power is rising." Trunks and Goku stop and wait while Vegeta keeps advancing toward the power. "Don't just stand there, let's go!" Vegeta yells as he speeds up. "Vegeta! It's no use stopping him lets go you two." Goku speeds up to catch up with Vegeta

"Dad its ready let 'em come at me." Zero shouts to his dad as he goes Super Saiyan 2. "Ok then!" Gohan shouts back as he allows the Zero copy to rush the original Zero. "Super," Zero says as he punches his copy in the gut with his right hand. "Dragon," Zero uppercuts the copy with his left sending it flying upward "Fist," he rushes up towards the copy as his fist becomes engulfed in energy. "EXPLOSION!" yells Zero as a golden dragon emerges from his fist and Zero flies right through his copy. Creating an explosion just as his fist makes contact with the copy. The explosion was just enough to take out the copy, but Zero defused due to lack of Ki and both Jak and Vince fell out of the sky, onto the ground, tired, and out of energy.

There is a knock on the front door. "Huh? I will get it." Videl says turning the stove off. When she opens the door, Scarlet weakly running upstairs to Vince's room. "Hey Scarlet something wrong?" asks Videl "I'm just getting Senzu beans." Scarlet replies grabbing a pouch out from under Vince's bed. "Got 'em." Scarlet eats one and runs downstairs. "Bye Videl." "Wait a minute, Scarlet why do you need Senzu beans?" asks Videl. "Uh Jak and Vince are sparring again." Scarlet lies. Videl can tell she is lying. "So why do you need so many?" "They're going to keep sparring." Scarlet replies "Ok so I guess you don't mind if I tag along?" Videl asks. "Well…the thing is," Scarlet starts. "I'm coming with you." Videl cuts her off. "Ok…" Scarlet says worried as they fly towards the battle.

"Krillin, I'm going home." Says 18 getting up "Come on Marron we're leaving." "18 wait! Gohan's in trouble, can't we just stay a little while?" asks Krillin. "Krillin, nobodies here, we might as well leave." 18 replies getting her coat on. "Fine you two go, I'm going to help Goku." Krillin says running out the door, grabbing a case of capsules. "Oh man, I hope these aren't food." With that, Krillin flies toward the huge energy. "There they are!" Krillin exclaims as he speeds up.

"Hey Goku. Isn't that Gohan?" asks Trunks, now getting closer to the battle. "It looks like him. And looks like whatever it is, just took out Jak and Vince." Goku replies. "C'mon we have to hurry." Goten says as he speeds down toward Gohan.

"This isn't good." Gohan says to himself. "Hey brother!" yells Goten as Goku, Vegeta and Trunks speed down to meet him. "Gohan, I saw the dragon, what happened?" asks Goku. "Well, the boys actually fused and after a while they took out one of these copies that looked like them with Super Dragon Fist." Gohan replies. "Ok, I might have a Senzu bean or two with me." Goku says checking his pockets. "Here's one, but I don't have any more." "We'll just split it in half, they won't get their full power back, but it's better than nothing." Goten replies receiving the beans from Goku. "Vince, Jak, can you guys stand?" Goten takes the Senzu bean and breaks it. "Yeah I'm fine." Vince says slowly getting up. "How did we do that?" asks Jak. "Grandpa showed me that, but you need a lot of Ki for it to work." Vince says eating his half of the Senzu bean. "Ok only of them and seven of us, it doesn't stand a chance." Jak says, eating his Senzu bean. "Hehehe. Unlike you saiyans, my kind is able to adapt to their surroundings." The copy says. "So what? You can survive anywhere big deal." Jak says beginning to raise his power. "No, it means I learn from my mistakes and then adapt so I get the edge." The copy says now multiplying into seven different forms, each one is starting to form as one of the fighters. "Whoa, I stand corrected." Says Jak as his copy rushes at him. Jak starts punching the copy but the copy does the same and their attacks collide. Whatever Jak does the copy does. "This isn't good," Jak, says panting. "It's ok Jak let us handle it." Vegeta reassures Jak. "Kakarot lets fuse, quickly!" Vegeta yells "Right Vegeta." Goku quickly replies. "Wait, dance or Portara?" "It doesn't matter just decide quickly." Vegeta says blasting the advancing clones. "Before you decide, turn Super Saiyan 4. I have an idea" "Ok then." Replies Goku, transforming into Super Saiyan 4. "Vegeta put this on!" Goku throws a Portara Earring towards Vegeta. "Hmph, at least we don't have to do the stupid dance." Vegeta replies, catching the Portara in his Super Saiyan 4 form. When Goku and Vegeta put the earrings in their ears, they are pulled together into a white flash. When the light dims down Vegito Super Saiyan 4 is revealed. "I knew it would work." Vegito says gripping the Z-Sword on his back.

"How am I supposed to lead Videl away from those things?" Scarlet thinks to herself. "Scarlet where are we going?" asks Videl. "Uhh the truth is, Vince and Jak aren't Sparring. We were ambushed by some black figures that looked like us started to attack us. Sorry I lied. I just did not want you to come with us because I did not want you to worry about Vince." Scarlet replies meekly. Videl just sighs and shakes her head. "You should have told me. We could've been there now." Videl says. "Come on lets go." "Uhh Videl I don't think you should go…" Scarlet starts. "Why shouldn't I go?" Videl asks annoyed. "Never mind. Let's go." Scarlet shakes her head and turns towards the battle.

"Whoa where did the Z-Sword come from?" asks Vince. "Well we kinda figured out a way to make it materialize when we fuse. And by found out, I mean we asked King Kai if we could have it." Vegito says. "Now time to finish these freaks." The multiple figures just look at each other and begin to mold together. Forming one figure. Resembling Frieza's second form but pitch black with yellow eyes and Cells tail "Why does that look familiar?" Vegito asks himself in Goku's voice. "It's, Frieza in his second form, but the tail looks different." Vegito says in Vegeta's voice "Hehehe, that's because, in this form, I am what you fear. Vegeta, you feared Frieza in his Second form more than any other form. And Goku was afraid of being absorbed by Cell's tail when they fought." The figure says in a deep almost Metallic voice. "No we don't!" Vegito yells. "Who or what are you?" "I am your worst nightmare, the names Death." It says.

"Ok, there's, Vegito? Oh, well guess I should help too. I'm probably gonna die but whatever." Krillin says to himself, noticing the battle. "Wait who's that flying toward me? It looks like Videl and Scarlet." Krillin says flying toward the girls.

"Hey, it's Krillin!" Scarlet says as Krillin approaches. "Hey Krillin, what are you doing here?" asks Scarlet. "I was on my way to help out Goku, how about you?" replies Krillin. "We don't have time for a Q&A! Let's go!" Videl says flying towards the battle. "Videl wait!" Scarlet says trying to catch up with her.

"Do you really think we have a chance now Vegito?" Vince asks now in his Super Saiyan 2 form. "I don't know its power but I'm gonna give it a go." Vegito replies unsheathing the Z-Sword. Suddenly Vince hears his name being called. "Vince!" yells Scarlet as she flies down to greet her friend. "I brought you guys some Senzu beans." Scarlet says reaching in the pouch and grabbing two Senzu beans, tossing one to Jak. "Here, eat it." Scarlet holds the Senzu bean in her hand. "Thanks red-head!" shouts Jak. "Whatever teal-hair!" Scarlet mocks. As Vince eats his Senzu bean, he notices his mother running up to him. "Vince! You have A LOT of explaining to do mister." Videl says before hugging her son. "I thought you were dead." "it's ok mom, but now we have another thing to deal with." Vince says focusing his attention towards Death. "Well isn't this touching? It's so happy it makes me want to puke!" Death says charging up his Ki. "Ok now that we're at full power, do you want to try the fusion again?" Vince asks Jak. "Yeah if it gives me a chance to destroy this monster." Jak replies now in his Super Saiyan 2 form also. "Here we go!" Vince yells as they perform the fusion dance. "Hey Goten, we haven't done it in a while, but why don't we fuse into Gotenks?" Asks Trunks. "That sounds like a great idea!" Goten Replies psyched. In addition, they perform the fusion dance in their Super Saiyan forms. Soon, Zero Super Saiyan 2, Gotenks Super Saiyan 3, and Vegito Super Saiyan 4 stand together. "Videl, do you still have your costume?" asks Gohan. "Yes why?" Videl asks confused. "Time for the Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 to show up, don't you think?" asks Gohan pressing a button on his wrist, causing him to transform into Great Saiyaman. "Oh ok!" Videl says doing the same but transforming into Great Saiyaman 2." "Seriously how many transformations are you going to go through?" asks Death annoyed. "So lemme get this straight, It's Saiyamen, three fusions, a girl and a little man?" Death says. "GRRRR IM NOT LITTLE!" Yells Krillin angered by Deaths comment. "I'll show you! DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin yells focusing all of his power into a disk above his head. "TAKE THIS!" Krillin prepare to throw his disk but Death counters with a harsh elbow to the chest, hard enough to kill. "Oh I'm sorry, did I get you?" Death says. Krillin coughs up blood and falls to the ground. "Heh, die little man." Death charges a Ki blast. "O-One l-last trick, SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin shouts as the intense light blinds Death. "Goodbye Marron and 18." Krillin says before passing away. "NO!" Screams Vegito as he watches Krillin die. "N-not Krillin!" yells Zero. "We have no choice, but to use our full power now." Zero says to himself, charging up his power. Fur begins growing on Zero's body as it begins to grow, turning into Super Saiyan 4. "Phew. I thought we would never have to use Super Saiyan 4 again. Looks like we we're wrong." Zero whispers. "Heh final battle huh? Ok then, bring it!" Death shouts as he charges at the Fusions.

Next time on Dragon Ball Legacy: Now at their full power, Zero, Vegito, and Gotenks fight 3on1 against Death. Will their new power be enough to put an end to this monster? Find out in chapter 3!


End file.
